A Swift Stroke of the Bow
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: "I-it's your fault!  He's going to die and it's all your fault!"  Tails screamed, as he lashed out at him.  A tragedy based on the prelude to Bach's Cello Concerto. Three-Shot
1. The shocking Allegro flows…

~~~I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!~~~

**Hello world! I'm not dead yet! I guess I'm just in a sad fan fic making mood, huh? This one-shot is inspired by Yoyo Ma playing the prelude to Bach's Cello Concerto. This one-shot is also like an experiment to see how good I am at writing these kind of fan fics, so see this as…a Sonic version of Wisps of Gold(if you read my synopsis you'll see what I mean), mkay? Anyway without further ado I give you…**

A Swift Stroke of the Bow

*Chapter 1*

_The shocking Allegro flows…_

He was at it again, just like he always was. Sonic ran into the Egg shaped doctor's base again, with a cocky grin on his face. He knew that he would be able to stop the doctor again, just like he always did. And with one of his cocky smirks on his face as well. This time he had decided to bring, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles along with him, just so they could see Eggman's famous embarrassed and flustered face that he always made, when his base was going into self-destruct mode.

"Hey Tails, hurry it up! I can't wait to see Robuttnik's face when he see's all of us! He won't know what hit him!" Sonic shouted as he spin dashed the already battered red robots, worn out from Knuckle's punches, Amy's hammers and Tails' bullets, from his walker the Cyclone. Shadow was ahead of him, shooting the robots who were no match for his mighty chaos spear.

"I'm coming Sonic! I just have to put in the password to this door…and…we're through!" Tails chirped as the others rushed ahead of him. True to what Sonic said previously Eggman was indeed waiting for them and was shocked when he saw all of them rush into the room.

"Oh! Its, you!" Eggman seethed, as he saw Sonic and his friends run through the opened door, "I didn't expect all of you, but this is perfect! I have all of you, where I want you! Mwhahahaha!" Eggman chortled,

"What do you mean 'I have you where I want you' Eggman?" Amy asked cautiously, Eggman was cocky…and that normally was a bad sign. Shadow turned to Knuckles.

"Is anyone else besides myself getting a bad vibe from this situation?" Knuckles nodded his head in agreement,

"Something doesn't seem right…" Sonic however walked up to Eggman, pride beaming off of his sapphire blue coat,

"So what's your plan this time Egghead? No one blows up an entire city for no reason!" Eggman mearly, glared at Sonic,

"Or do they Sonic?" Sonic was taken aback by this answer, and narrowed his eyes, as the doctor continued to speak,

"People do things, drastic things, to get noticed. A distraction if you must call it. And I was noticed, when you saw me blow up the entire city. You and your pesky friends, noticed me. And I was grateful for that." Eggman said as his glasses gleamed in the non-existent sun light.

Knuckles however was getting really angry one he realized that Eggman was insulting them,

"Hey, you-" Suddenly Knuckles' face drained off all color, as his hand went through the Egg shaped doctor's body.

"Tisk, tisk Knuckles, I was getting to that part." Eggman said cockily, a new low for him. Tails backed away from Eggman,

"I-it's a hologram, w-w-which means…" Tails stuttered, tears starting to form in his eyes, he knew how this was all going to end,

"Ooh, you got it too, Foxy? I want to explain it!" Eggman shouted, he had ruined the suspense. Sonic was now getting nervous,

"Tails, tell us! What's going to happen!" Sonic already had an idea about what was going to happen but he hoped that his little buddy, had a different answer than he,

"No, I'll do the honors!" Eggman butted in, "As that pesky fox said, this is a hologram, which means that I am not here right now, which means that something bad is going to happen to this base. You get my drift? I am also broadcasting this historical event around the entire world as we speak, so that everyone might know of the day that the Eggman Empire finally began!" Eggman said triumphantly as he smirked. Now all of the color drained from Sonic's face. He had just confirmed his idea. Eggman took this as a sign to continue as he directed his thoughts to the ebony hedgehog that was standing silently seething at the doctor,

"Well, well, Shadow, I'm surprised to see that you don't have a chaos emerald on you, since that would be really helpful right about…now!" Eggman laughed as he pressed a big red button. Suddenly three chilling words were sent over the speakers, shocking the Sonic heroes to the bone.

"Self-Destruct mode activated." Once Sonic heard those words he instantly dashed for the door that led him into the base only to see that it was locked. As he spin dashed the wall, and Knuckles punched it, and Tails shot at it, and Amy bashed it, and Shadow threw chaos spears at it, the wall didn't even make a dent, more or less make a hole.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a world to start taking over so tootle loo!" Eggman cackled before turning off the hologram for the final time. Knuckles took this opportunity to punch Sonic in the face,

"You idiot! If you weren't so cocky all of the time, then we wouldn't be in this mess! Now we're all going to die, and someone is going to steal the Master Emerald-" Knuckles was suddenly slapped in the face by Amy, who had tears streaming down her face,

"How can you think about your stupid rock at a time like this! We're all going to die! There's no way out and I'm too young to die!" Amy wailed, as she collapsed on the floor in a pile of sobs, Tails soon following after.

Shadow, however closed his eyes,

"Maria I'm going to finally see you, and after 50 years as well…" Knuckles, stopped punching Sonic and started to punch the wall in agony. They only had 10 minutes left to live, and even worst, it was all broadcasted across the entire world.

Only Sonic was still silent, as he looked around the otherwise bare room, suddenly a light bulb appeared over his head.

"I have an idea!"

"What now, you idiot, you got us into this mess and now you think that we're going to listen to you?" Shadow asked angrily, as he pushed the blue hedgehog up against the wall, "Rose here is going to die, along with Fox boy and Knuckles, and you're just going to stand here, declaring I have a plan!" Shadow said in a mocking voice as he slowly cut off his main airway passage.

"Air…vents…" Sonic managed to gasp, before blacking out from lack of air. Amy gasped, and wiped her tears away quickly before running to the fallen hedgehog,

"Shadow, you monster! H-how could you do that to Sonic! He said that he had a plan, and now we can't ever hear it since he's unconscious!" Amy wailed before cradling the blue hedgehog in her arms and planting kisses on his forehead.

Tails however had stopped his tears,

"Air vents…That's it! Why didn't I think of it sooner! We can climb out of the base through the air vents, come on lets hurry! We only have seven minutes left!" Tails shouted, as he flew up to the air vent and quickly ripped off the cover, exposing a long duct that led to outside.

Knuckles wasted no time, as he hoisted Tails into the vent, along with Shadow, and Amy. Finally he himself was going into the air duct when Amy cried out,

"Sonic! We can't just leave him here! Knuckles get Sonic!"

Knuckles tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy and Knuckles was starting to get tired. Amy stretched out her hands as far as she could, as she tried to grab the unconscious hedgehog's arms to try and pull him into the vent.

Tails and Shadow were already outside of the base waiting for Amy, Knuckles and Sonic.

"I-I can't get him up Amy!" Knuckles said as he grit his teeth.

"NO!" Amy screamed as tears blurred her vision, "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM HERE! SOOOONIC!" Amy screamed as Knuckles climbed up the air vent and ran outside,

"Amy, you have to get out of there, the base is going to self-destruct in three minutes!" Knuckles shouted, Tails was sobbing on the ground, a safe distance away from the base. "He's not going to make it, he's not going to make it." He muttered. Then realization smacked him in the face. It was Shadow's fault that Sonic was unconscious and wasn't going to make it out of the base. He then turned to Shadow and punched him in the face. Shadow didn't flinch, but a steady stream of blood was flowing freely from his nose,

"I-it's your fault! He's going to die and it's all your fault!" Tails screamed as he lashed out at Shadow some more. Shadow taking every blow. He had just set up his rival's death, and he felt terrible about it.

Finally back inside the base Sonic groaned,

"A-Amy…"

"Sonic! You're okay! Can you move? You have to get into the air duct so we can leave!" Amy shouted, as even more tears exploded from her eyes. Tears of joy. He was going to make it, he was!

"Amy…I can't feel my arms and legs…I don't think that I'm going to make it…" Sonic coughed, as Amy gasped,

"S-Sonic don't think like that! There's still a chance just climb up the air vent, I'll help you-" Amy started to say before he love shushed her,

"Ames…you're going to die with me if you stay here…tell Tails, that he should strive for his dreams…tell Knucklehead, to watch out for his Emerald, and to never lose that Bat, I know that he likes her…" Sonic said with a small cough, "T-tell Cream, to stay innocent as always, and tell Shadow that I'll m-m-make sure to say hi to Maria for him."

"S-S-Sonic don't talk like that…" Amy muttered, as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her…

"And Ames, always remember that…I love you…" Sonic said before he blacked out once more.

"Sonic! No! Don't go unconscious again! I need you! I love you! If I live without you by my side, I'll die inside!" Amy wailed, as she pounded her fists against the metal air duct.

Shadow on the other hand, raced back inside the base through the air ducts and grabbed Amy by her waist,

"Rose we have to go, the base is going to explode in a minute, and Sonic wouldn't want you to die along with him because of his own careless mistake!" Shadow growled as he picked her up and ran outside with her in his arms,

"NO! LET ME GO! SONIC! NO! Sonic…"she cried as she broke down and sobbed. Tails joining her as he saw the base go up in flames, his blue brother, and best friend go up with it.


	2. …into a warm, Largo…

A Swift Stroke of the Blow

*Chapter 2*

…into a warm, Largo…

The funeral was 10 days later, which coincidently happened to reside on the day that Sonic gave Amy her first red rose. Well it wasn't like anyone knew…she didn't tell anybody, not even Cream. It was a special moment that was important to her and she didn't want to share it with anyone else, except for Sonic, selfish as that may sound.

They had somberly trudged back into the broken base, only to find his body black, and soot ridden, with multiple pieces of plaster stuck out of his head and chest, now any hope of him surviving the blast, gone. If he didn't have that plaster sticking out of him, he could have been mistaken as Shadow's twin. Tails had removed the pieces, so that he would still look okay for the funeral, and he did quite a good job.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie; his shell necklace that Amy gave him, when he drowned in the water, showing plainly to all of those in sight.

She along with Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Rouge, and Shadow, were all in a small building that was near the Master Emerald. There were not many people there, since even though the entire event had been shown on national television, the world had all assumed that Sonic had gotten out of there alive. The broadcast had stopped once they saw Sonic getting up, and Tails along with the rest of the group hadn't had the heart to tell them that he had passed. They also hadn't told anyone yet because they wanted to say their goodbyes personally, before they had a public viewing.

Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Vector had carried the coffin holding the blue hedgehog out of the church and up to the Master Emerald. They had all agreed that such a hero should be buried next to its resting place. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Once they had all placed the coffin down, Tails took out a yellow chaos emerald and walked over to his fallen friend. His…brother.

"S-Sonic…" Tails sniffled. He wanted to look strong for Sonic, even if he couldn't see him back. "Sonic, you were my best friend. You took me in when no one else did. You gave me courage, and even during your final minutes, you still tried your best to save us all." Tails choked back a sob, "A-And Sonic, y-you w-will always be the b-best big b-brother a fox could ever ask for!" Tails then broke into sobs. Vanilla ran over to him and hugged him, trying to tell him that it was going to be okay. It was a poor switch off. Vanilla for Sonic, but for this situation they just had to make due.

Once Tails had gotten his bearings, he placed the yellow chaos emerald, in his cold hand before sniffling back to his seat.

Knuckles was up next. He was holding the green chaos emerald in his hand and walked over to Sonic. "Sonic, you idiot. You stupid idiot. You stupid speedy idiot. You stupid brave idiot! You stupid kind idiot! You stupid blue caring idiot!" Knuckles said now shouting, "Why did you have to always be so cocky! Now you left me in charge! And you left Tails, and Amy and little Cream all alone! You stupid selfless idiot! Why did you have to go…if only I had been a little stronger…" Knuckles said, letting one stray tear fall. He took a couple of seconds to calm down. Once he got himself together he started up again "Here, take it. I know that you liked the green one the best. You always said that it matched your eyes." Knuckles said as he put it next to Sonic in the coffin, "…May the chaos be with you." Knuckles then walked back over to his seat, but if one looked closely, they would have seen that his eyes were red and puffy from tears. Tails then walked over to him

"K-knuckles." Tails whispered, "I-its okay to let your guard down. So you can cry. No one will judge you…" With those words, Knuckles let his barrier fall, and he sobbed gently. Rouge had instantly gone over to his side, to try and comfort him; but it didn't make any difference. Sonic was gone and there was no way to get him back.

Vanilla and Cream had gone up next. They were both clutching the blue chaos emerald. Once Cream took one look at him she began to cry. Vanilla started to speak.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you were a brave man. You always put others before yourself. You never said no to a challenge…although this was your downfall." Vanilla said shakily. She wiped away a couple of tears and hugged her daughter close. "But we will never forget your kindness. Never." She then turned to Cream, a sad smile on her face, "Do you want to say anything else dear?" Cream shook her head and took the chaos emerald from her mother. Cheese slowly flew behind her, holding something in his hands,

"Mr. Sonic…you were a great person…you always saw the good in people, a-and you always made me feel a part of the team." Cream said shakily, "Y-you…I have a gift for you. To show that we will always be friends." Cream said as Cheese put the flower crown on Sonic's head, "I know that you liked the red lilies the best whenever we made flower crowns…but you…could never…twist them…right…wahhh!" Cream sobbed as she realized that Sonic was dead. He was really and truly dead. Cream, placed the emerald in the coffin before hugging her mom, burying her sobs in her black dress, as they both made their way back to their seats.

Vector was tossing up the cyan chaos emerald as he made his way up to the coffin, Espio and Charmy on his heels.

"Sonic…" Espio whispered as he took out a golden sword and laid it, on Sonic's chest, "We will always be here with you. Even in the afterlife." Espio said, as he made a sign on his forehead. Charmy then buzzed up to him.

"Yeah Sonic! W-Why d-didya have to go…we…we…we had the best times together…Sonic! You big meanie! Y-You l-left w-w-without s-saying goodbye!" Charmy cried. He then placed one of his badges from his vest next to the sword, "N-now we can both be Bee Scouts together…" Charmy whispered, as he stepped back. Vector peered into the coffin and looked at Sonic, before turning back to the Sonic Team,

"Yep, he's dead alright."

This made everybody cry harder. Vanilla came up to him and slapped him across the cheek, "Vector! How could you! Everybody knows that already! You didn't have to rub it in their faces." Vector shrugged,

"I don't know. This just doesn't seem real to me. I never thought that it would be so easy to kill a hedgehog…" Vector muttered before placing the cyan chaos emerald along with the others.

"We the Chaotix will always be of service, even to folks in the afterworld, so please, if you ever decide…to come back…to us…give us a call…wahhh!" Vector sobbed along with Charmy as they both walked back to their seats, Espio in tow. Even he couldn't be strong. Sonic had impacted them all greatly.

Rouge finally left Knuckles' side once she realized that it was her turn to go up. She clutched the purple chaos emerald in her hand and a bunch of flowers in the other.

"Well, Sonic. Guess your luck finally ran out, huh? Well, I never knew that it was so easy to kill a hedgehog." Rouge said even though silent tears were pouring from her eyes. "Here, take it. I know that this baby is probably safer with you then it is with anybody else. Watch over Knucklehead from up there will ya? Don't tease him Sonic…" she muttered as she walked back to her seat once she placed the flowers and the chaos emerald down. Her black mascara dripping from her angelic face.

Shadow silently walked up to the stage and placed the white chaos emerald in the coffin, "Say hello to Maria for me Sonic. Take the emerald. I won't need it; for I plan to do away with Eggman with my own bare hands." Shadow growled. Only the closest people to Shadow would notice that his eyes looked shinier than usual.

Amy was the last person to go up. She lifelessly clutched the red chaos emerald in her hand. She didn't have any final words to say, for she had told them to Sonic silently in her head. The girl had tied a red rose around the emerald. Amy kissed her love once more on the forehead before placing the red chaos emerald inside. She then closed the coffin and let the silent tears fall as Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Vector placed the Master Emerald on top of Sonic's coffin. Knuckles began to chant,

"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Please Master Emerald, guide Sonic and bring him happiness!" Knuckles shouted.

All of a sudden the emerald began to get a white glow around it. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets as a familiar figure began to rise out of the coffin, with the chaos emeralds, along with the flower crown, the sword, the red rose and the badge swirling around with it.

The glowing figure was their best friend, their hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy couldn't hold it back any longer,

"Sonic!" She shouted. Sonic then turned his gaze to Amy, and handed her back the red rose. Amy was now crying loudly, as she heard Sonic's voice in her head,

"Ames…don't cry…see that rose? I'll be back before a single petal has a chance to fall." He then turned to Tails who was staring at him in shock,

"Tails…never seen a hedgehog before? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sonic chuckled as Tails fumbled over his words, "See…I'll be back before you know it…so keep tinkering with the X-Tornado so it'll be even better when I come back." Knuckles was next as his mouth was open and he was gaping at him like a fish,

"H-how b-b-b-but…?" Sonic laughed at this site,

"Its all quite simple to realize Knucklehead. My spirit is inside the Master Emerald. When my body is completely restored, I'll be back…although I don't know how long that'll take…" Sonic grinned sheepishly, "So take care of your emerald Knux, don't let it break or let anybody steal it or else they'll be stealing me as well, and Amy will kill you if she hears that you lost me." Rouge looked at him, Sonic looked back at her before winking. He already knew what she wanted to tell him.

Charmy, Espio and Vector just stared. And stared. And stared until Vector handed Sonic a business card,

"Any time you need anything, we'll always hear your problems." Espio said. Charmy, just stared and stared. He was seeing a real live ghost.

Cream and Vanilla walked up to Sonic and they both bowed, "We'll be waiting for when you come home Sonic." Sonic reached out and ruffled Cream's hair, "I'll try to work on twisting those stems just right Cream."

Shadow was the last person on the list, Sonic's ears drooped at the site of him,

"You know…I didn't see Maria…since I've been stuck inside this emerald, ever since that bomb went off, but I'm sure that she would love to hear that you still care about her." Shadow only nodded at him. Sonic smiled sadly at them all, before he was once again pulled back into the Master Emerald.


	3. …That ends with a shocking conclusion

A Swift Stroke of the Blow

*Chapter 3*

…That ends with a shocking conclusion.

He lied.

That was what was going through Amy's head as she watched the last petal of the rose fall. Her sobs shook her body, just like they always did when Sonic missed a date that he had arranged with her.

"W-Why'd he have to go and raise my hopes like this? If he wasn't going to come back he could have just said so!" Amy spoke through her sobs. Tails, Knuckles Rouge, the Chaotix and Cream were all there to watch the final rose petal fall.

"Amy…he's not here…maybe you imagined him saying that…" Cream considered. This only made Amy cry harder.

"No! No! He told me that he would be here before any of the petals on my rose had a chance to fall! Now all of them have fallen! That stupid blue…jerk!"

"…Maybe he's just late…" Tails wondered to himself, even though it was unlikely that the Fastest thing…dead would be late. Normally he was ten minutes early for everything. Knuckles snorted,

"Amy, he's gone. He's not coming back, so just get over it! It's been an entire year!" Amy glared at him angrily and pulled out her hammer.

"Don't you EVER talk about Sonic like that! NEVER!" She screamed as she hit him in the head. Knuckles winced as Tails' and Cream's eyes started to water as well, at the mention of Sonic. They obviously weren't over it either.

"Guys…" he started off in a softer, gentler tone. Now that he was the unofficial leader of the team, he had learned quite quickly that he had to learn how to control his temper, especially in a tough time like this, "I'm sorry okay. We…" he sighed, "Let's wait a little while longer. He might just be late, just like Tails said." Cream looked at him, with hope in her eyes.

"You really think so Mr. Knuckles?" The echidna chuckled sadly,

"Kid…you just never know with Sonic."

~~~XxX~~~

Meanwhile over at Angel Island, a bright light had shown from the Master Emerald and once it died away, a familiar blue hedgehog appeared with it. He immediately started to float for a few minutes before he fell to the ground with a light thud, as he rested in the leaves. Waiting unconsciously for someone to notice him.

~~~XxX~~~

Everyone had agreed to wait for Sonic (if he ever came that is) at Amy's house. Cream and Tails were watching TV while Vector Espio and Knuckles were talking about building a security system for the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles it'll only take up two hours to install and at a great price as well!" Vector bargained. Knuckles grunted.

"I don't need a security system. I'm perfectly fine with guarding the Master Emerald all of the time."

"But with our new security system you could have more time to talk to that bat friend of yours." Vector winked. Knuckles blushed.

"I don't like her!" Espio now spoke up,

"Knuckles, don't buy it. Vector and Charmy will probably make a mess of your shrine and it'll never get done." Vector glared at him,

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"I know that we need the money, but I rather do a quality job and get customers to come back then do a crappy job and only get twenty dollars." Knuckles sweat dropped. They acted like little kids.

Meanwhile Rouge was painting her nails, and Charmy was...Charmy had just spilled some milk into the microwave!

"AHHH!" The bee screamed. Amy ran over to him, only to see that her microwave had been electrocuted.

"Charmy what did you do?" Amy shouted at him, plugging out her poor microwave.

"Well…I was…uh…trying to see what would happen if your poured milk into a microwave…" Vector's eyes gleamed as he thought of an idea.

"Amy, Amy, Amy, have a got a solution to your microwave problem-"

"Don't listen to him Amy, he's an idiot."

"ESPIO! Do you want to go another month without cable or not?"

"I meditate all day. I don't need this so called 'cable'."

"Argh!" Vector groaned. Why did Espio always have to ruin his business plans?

"I know that we need the money, but I rather do a quality job and get customers to come back then do a crappy job and only get-" Vector grabbed his head and moaned,

"I know, I know!" Normally Amy would have started to laugh so hard that tears would have been streaming down her cheeks, but she used to use that microwave to heat up the chili that she used to make Sonic's chilidogs…

Everything, these days seemed to remind her of Sonic…everything.

"Thank you Vector…but I think that I'll just get Tails to fix it…" Amy muttered. Tails immediately rushed over to the kitche, took out his tools and began to work on the microwave, glad to be away from the boring drone of the children's show that he was watching with Cream. Not that he didn't like to watch TV with Cream of course.

"Okay Amy…I'll probably be done with this in about an hour…why don't you take a walk?" Tails suggested as he looked over the microwave. He knew that the microwave had reminded her about Sonic and he thought that a walk could clear her mind. Amy sighed,

"Okay…Espio you're in charge."

"Hey!" Vector shouted, "How come he's in charge! I'm the oldest guy here!"

"And also the dumbest…" Charmy snickered under his breath. Vector lunged at him,

"Hey! I heard that!" He shouted, Espio sighed,

"And you wonder why she didn't pick you to be in charge. You just attacked a little kid…" Amy gave him a small smile of sympathy before taking her jacket and trudging out into the cold, loveless world.

~~~XxX~~~

Shadow was running up to Angel Island. He wanted to go and check up on Sonic…well his grave, before he went down to Amy's house to watch the last rose petal fall.

He however stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar blue coat on the ground.

"Sonic?" The ebony hedgehog muttered to himself. He then changed his path from the grave to where the lump of sapphire fur was.

Once he stopped in front of it, his eyes widened in shock. A small tear fell from his eye.

For the thing that was lying in front of him was Sonic the Hedgehog. His first emotion was anger. Who had the nerve to come out here and dig out his corpse? But then he remembered Amy's rose. Maybe this was the Sonic that said that he would come back before any petal from that rose had a chance to fall? Shadow cleared his head. Impossible. All of the petals from the rose had already fallen except for one! It couldn't be him! But just to be sure…Shadow reached out his hand and felt his neck and wrist…only to find it to be warm and to find a steady…faint but steady heartbeat.

Shadow wanted to shout in joy. Sonic was back! His dreaded rival was back! But he held himself together. He would never hear the end of it if Sonic heard about him shouting in joy because he came back.

A small smile appeared on his face. Soon Sonic would be up and about, causing those familiar sonic booms, and racing him with those close ties.

"Hmm…he's alive. I better take him to Rose…" he said quietly but joyously as he looked up to the sky, before he picked up the blue hedgehog in his arms and jumped off the side of Angel Island.

~~~XxX~~~

Amy sighed as she walked through the forest. It was a pretty day, a little cold but pretty none the less. The roses were in full bloom, and the birds sang a happy song. She sighed, if only Sonic was here…

The rosette hedgehog let out a sob, if only Sonic was here…they could have walked through these woods together…but alas…Sonic had died in that explosion that Eggman had set up…

She then stopped in a clearing, and sat on a tree stump. The light filtered through the tree and the birds sang even louder, as if something important was going to happen.

"Why are you all so happy? Sonic's not here! You have no right-" Amy's voice cracked as she broke down in sobs once more.

~~~XxX~~~

As Shadow was falling he noticed a pink blob in the middle of a forest clearing,

_Must be Rose out on a walk…guess I'm going to make a crash landing…_ he thought to himself. She was going to be in for such a surprise…

~~~XxX~~~

Suddenly the forest had gotten darker. Amy stopped her sobbing for a moment.

"W-why is it so dark all of a sudden? It was beautiful when I came out here…" She said softly as she dried her tears.

She then looked up, only to see…Shadow, falling towards her at a quick rate.

"AHH!" She screamed as she put up her hands, in defense. To her surprise Shadow landed right next to the stump that she was sitting on.

"Shadow! Why'd you have to scare me like that! You almost landed on me!" She shouted as she pulled out her hammer,

"Rose…" He started to say.

"You could have broken my bones or something! Why can't you be more careful?"

"Rose." He said sternly.

"Don't _Rose_ me! You're the reason that Sonic is dead! You choked him and he couldn't get up and-" tears were falling from her cheeks as she raised her hammer high above her head. Just as she was going to hit him into the next centuary, she noticed that he was holding someone.

A blue someone.

"Sonic…?" She whispered, softly. Sonic groaned in Shadow's arms,

"…Ugh…my head…" Sonic said, as he moved his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it,

"Sonic…" Amy said. Her mouth turning into a smile.

"…Amy…?" Sonic said. Shadow put the cobalt hedgehog down.

"Sonic!" She shouted as she ran and glomped her hero, "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" She wailed as she cried into his chest. Sonic rubbed her back, "There there Ames…I'm here…" he then kissed Amy on the cheek and plucked a red rose that was in full bloom from the ground and gave it to her.

"I'm not going to leave you again."

Amy's previous screams that were directed towards Shadow however, had shocked everybody, and they had all ran out to the clearing. Tails arrived first,

"Amy are you okay-" The two tailed kitsune's eyes however became large as he saw Amy hugging someone. A very familiar someone. He then ran out to him, tears blurring his vision,

"Sonic!" Sonic stopped whispering sweet nothings into Amy's ear and turned to the new voice. His eyes only had seconds to focus on the yellow blur running towards him at a breakneck pace.

"Tails?" Was all that he could utter before his little brother glomped him,

"Sonic! You're back! I missed you so much!" He wailed. Cream, Rouge and the Chaotix had all reached the clearing by now, and surprisingly a camera crew had followed them as well.

_10 minutes before…_

"_Hey, it might be Sonic that's Amy's screaming about! Let's get the press to see this!" Vector said triumphantly as he made a call to the local news station._

" _Vector always out to make a quick buck…" Espio muttered under his breath. Vector glared at him, before turning his attention back to the phone._

"_We're gonna be famous! We're gonna be famous! Sonic's coming back, Sonic's coming back!" Charmy cheered._

The camera's had started to film the scene, they couldn't believe it. Sonic, had come back from the dead. Once everyone was done hugging him and blubbering over him, he flashed his cocky but welcoming smile at everyone,

"Just goes to show that you can't kill a hedgehog that easily."

**Wow…originally this was just going to be a sad one shot…but now it's an awesome three shot! Hooray for happy endings!**

**Well, R&R please! That way I'll know if I need to improve my writing style in order to write Wisps of Gold!**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


End file.
